


Frog and Parsnip

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after CEO ending. What if Brian saved Hugo from his miserable fate and toadpole actually survived? This story about it.
Relationships: Brian Pasternack/Mr Hugo





	Frog and Parsnip

**Author's Note:**

> Not a secret that despite on bad deeds that Tadpole did he don't deserves any of deaths that happened in different endings, this is the first of two my fanfictions where Hugo is alive and have a happy life.

A years has passed and Brian kept company stable and prosperous, even so, Brian felt some sorrow, in one night he had a dream, in that dream he met his old "friend" Mr Devil.  
;Well, well, greetings mr CEO of Sintracorp.; "What are you doing here? I thought our contract is done." ;True, but i can see that you are empty inside, do you, miss by him, am i right?; "... He, hated me, but in the end i became a CEO thanks to him, Hugo just wasted all his strength to get that thing and just gave it to me, after all, he wasn't that bad, i have a mixed feelings about it, but, yes i miss by him." ;How about a new deal?; "What do you even can do to return him?" ;I can return you back in the moment before tadpole decided to get this head. It will be our deal on saving Mr Frog from his fate. If you accept this offer of mine.;  
Mr Devil snapped by his fingers and a new contract has appeared in his hand.  
;Sign here Mr Pasternack.;  
Brian had some thoughts, but then took the contract and signed it.  
;Good. Now Mr Pasternack, our deal has begun.;  
Devil grabbed Brian for a hand and after a bright flash, Brian stood in that room where he, Jiang Shi Kate and Evil Rei made a "family photo", after photo were done Brian in Devil's Appearance stood up from his place, walked to brain-controlled Hugo, snapped by his fingers and moved himself and Tadpole on the fifth floor, in the office E. Devil Brian put Hugo on handmade bed, treated his wounds, took off his mask and then said.  
"Wait for me Hugo, soon all of this ends."  
Brian put on devil mask again, snapped by his fingers, returned in the ritual room and then finished same deed. After every worker of Sintracorp were free and was ready to leave, Brian made all his way back to Snake's Cave and took Rei's head with himself, then once again found that secret room and using Rei's head and his ID became CEO as in the first time. After "promotion", Brian returned in the office E, to check the Hugo, after a second, Tadpole woke up.  
'Brian, what are you doing here? What am i doing here?' "Hugo you finally woke up."  
Hugo stood up from his handmade bed and walked closer to Brian.  
'Answer on my question.' "Sigh, well."  
After a some minutes of explanation.  
'YOU MADE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL TO SAVE ME?! BUT WHY?' "Hugo, i maybe don't know anything about you, but you been one of few who greeted me, friendly. And when i checked that office, all this time, you lived here, then in that timeline, you just gave Rei's head to me, to make me a CEO, you probably made a lot of bad things, but still, i sure that you're not that bad, so as new CEO of Sintracorp, i make you an offer to become second CEO of Sintracorp." 'Second CEO? But there can be only one.' "I changed some rules, so now there can be more than one, well, three precisely. So what do you say Hugo, will you be my second CEO?" 'Yes, i will, but i must say it's sounds like a marriage proposal.' "What? Really? I-i swear i don't planned to do it like-" 'Relax Pasternack.'  
In that moment Hugo took Brian for a hand.  
'I really don't mind, if you will be my first CEO.' "Heheheh, ahem, ok.'  
And so Brian and Hugo began rule by a Sintracorp together, but to make this company prosperous, once again Brian bought that same purple kitsune from the black market.  
'Really Brian? Don't you learned lesson from the past?' "I am, so i will care properly about this child, also, the catastrophe will not happen, me and you a males after all." 'Oh, right, hey, don't sign me out, i will care about her too, btw, how you will call her?' "... Murasako." 'Because she have a purple hair?' "Um, yes." 'Man, Brian, you suck at naming people. But, it's actually a good name.' "Thank you Hugo." 'You know, Mr Hugo is actually not my real name, so from this moment call me Todd.' "Todd?" 'Todd Frogerson.' "Why this name?" 'Because, i like frogs.' "Hmm, so you're bad at naming people too then." 'S-Shut up!' "But, just like you, this name actually not that bad. Oh! Todd look! She woke up!" 'Well what are we waiting for, let's give some father's and father's love to our child.' "After you Mr Frogerson."  
After buying misterious purple kitsune, together with her Brian and Hugo now known as Todd, became an unusual happy family, Mr Frogerson swore, that in compare of him, their daughter will get a happy childhood without a troubles.


End file.
